battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cat Machine (Uber Rare Cat)
Cat Machine is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during The Dynamites and Best of the best events. True Form increases all stats and gains the ability to block Shockwaves. Cat Evolves into Cat Machine Mk 2 at level 10. Evolves into Cat Machine Mk 3 at level 30 by using Catfruit. Pros * Gargantuan damage and stamina, especially in True Form. * Takes greatly reduced damage from Red Enemies & Alien Enemies. * Doesn't get knocked back until killed. * Short cooldown for an Uber Rare. * Decent cost. * Fifth highest HP of any cat. * True form gains ability to block Shockwaves. * Attack rate is relatively fast for a uber rare Cons * Long foreswing, even for a tank. * Slow movement speed (Except in true form). * Bad range in normal and evolved form with 1 knockback mostly meaning it will be hard to land an attack. Strategy/Usage * His asset is his gargantuan attack power and stamina. Against powerful Red and Alien enemies, it will make an indestructible wall thanks to its resistance. (Even in the second form, a hundred thousand hitpoints and more burst damage than Crazed Bahamut is impressive.) *In his true form, Cat Machine will be valuable in late SoL for his ability not only to be immune to Shockwaves, but to protect units behind as well. This works especially well against Berserkory and Two Can as Cat Machine only received 1/4 damage from the direct hits of these enemies and takes no damage from their Shockwaves, effectively making it 1/8th damage. **Amazingly, Youcan is also resisted by Cat Machine, making Cat Machine incredibly useful on stages including it. * This unit performs particularly well in stages/sub-chapters such as Sea Polluter, Area 22, and Red Alert. Cat Machine's TF also renders the infamous Darkweb a cakewalk due to its ability to block Dober, Toucan, and Berserkory's shockwaves (and also resistant to Berserkory and Toucan). * The first two forms have a bad combination of sluggish movement speed and a long attack animation. But in the true form, Cat Machine's movement speed is perfect for an uber with a long attack animation. MKI/MKII has a bad habit of lagging behind your meatshields, and doesn't catch up to a knocked back enemy before your other attackers do. MKIII is more diligent so it can reliably arrive at the scene in time when it is needed. Once it fires a shot at its victim to knock it back, MKIII can catch up to it before your other attackers. * Regardless of its form, if you plan to make use of Cat Machine's attack bursts, don't let Cat Machine's target get knocked back. In most circumstances those meatshields will gain ground, leaving this battle-bot to fire at the ground in embarrassment! Description Cost *Chapter 1: $2400 *Chapter 2: $3600 *Chapter 3: $4800 Upgrading Cost Stats Initial Stats: Catfruit Evolution Videos by players: https://youtu.be/CS1-4eHf1O4 Tactical Fedorine - Played in Revolving-Door floats https://youtu.be/dADlGUiVMLc Lucas IV - Played in Darkweb https://youtu.be/6RIl0MLqYng Anwar 04 - Played in Realm Of Carnage https://youtu.be/K3H5GPZFpQ8 KindaEpicMoah - Showcase Gallery CMachine Desc.png|Normal form description (EN) CMMK2 Desc.png|Evolved form description (EN) CMMK3 Desc.png|True form description (EN) Cat Machine Attack Animation.gif|Cat Machine's attack animation Cat Machine Mk2 Attack Animation.gif|Cat Machine Mk2's attack animation CMMK3 Animation.gif|Cat Machine Mk3's attack animation Reference *http://seesaawiki.jp/battlecats/d/%a5%cd%a5%b3%a5%de%a5%b7%a5%f3 *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/unit/044.html ---- Units Release Order: '<< Ice Cat | Lesser Demon Cat >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Red Cats Category:Anti-Alien Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Cats with Resistant ability Category:Shockwave Nullify Cats Category:Area Attack Cats